It's All Come Alive
by RainbowSparkles910
Summary: It was the perfect moment. One of those moments you thought only happened in movies or on TV, but I was living it.... Alex/Mitchie Demena femslash. Nice and fluffy one-shot. Rated T for slight suggestive language? Just in case.


**A/N: Hey everybody! Just a little insight about this story. It was an English assignment that involved us picking from a list of sentences that are opening sentences in books. We had to write a 2 page story using that as our beginning. I chose "As I walked out into the bright sunlight" as you see here. My story was a bit longer than 2 pages when double spaced, it looks shorter on here though... I switched the character's names to make it a fan fiction, I figured my Demena fans would like it. Just so people know, Mitchie's appearance is supposed to be the more present Camp Rock 2 Demi, not the first Camp Rock look. And like I said, it was an English assignment, so there's not really any bad language. Just a cute little fluffy one-shot story. So here it is! Hope you like it!  


* * *

  
**

As I walked out into the bright sunlight, I kind of wished that I had bought those sunglasses at the mall yesterday. My girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, said they looked cute on me, but let's face it: I, Alex Russo, am not exactly the "shades" type of girl. The only time I really ever wear sunglasses is when I'm joking around or taking funny pictures. Mitchie knows that I'd never buy them yet she still compliments me trying to influence my decision. She does that sometimes. Sneaking in those small cutesy compliments, all casual and innocent like, finishing off with a slight smile. She knows I can't resist her cute little smile. Most of the time, I give in to her sly comments with her warm smile, but I wasn't wasting my money on those hunk of junk.

Speaking of the devil, or maybe angel depending on how you look at it, there she is now, walking towards me with her long curled black hair slightly waving from the warm breeze. She wanted to meet me here, at the park. She called me earlier to say she has some special day planned for us so she wanted me to be at the park at one o'clock. I'm not really sure what's so special about today, besides the fact that it's really nice out. Also the fact that Mitchie is wearing the jeans I bought her and a yellow, pink and red striped wife beater type tank top which, for some reason, I really like on her, if you know what I mean. Hey, I can't help if my girlfriend is hot. Her pale skin and dark hair is really attractive to me, ok?

"What'cha staring at?" Mitchie asks with a smile when she approaches me. Her eyes are slightly squinted from the sun being so bright above us.

"Oh, just that hot surfer guy walking into the park." I love messing with her. She lightly backhands my arm muttering a small "Jerk!" I smile and take her hand before leaning in for a light peck on the lips. Even that smallest touch can make my stomach whirl to life.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I ask, wanting to know her master plans for the day.

"Oh, you'll see…" I can interpret that in so many different ways. Keep in focus though, Alex.

Mitchie starts walking with me right behind her, our hands still together. She starts heading into town, toward all of the local bars, pizzerias, and small little nick-knack stores that have a variety of items they sell. She stops outside one of the small stores and turns to me holding out some black handkerchief.

"Put this around your eyes." I look at her for a second, confused as to why I have to do this.

"Just do it, please?"

"Alrighty then…" I take the fabric and secure it around my eyes.

"Can you see anything?"

"Just complete darkness."

"Ok, good." She takes my hand again and carefully starts walking. I'm almost scared of where she may be taking me, but at the same time, I trust her. We walk a couple feet and then she starts slowing down and really guiding me. The path is getting trickier so she's making sure I don't trip or anything. After walking a little more, I think I hear her open a door. If so, then I think I'm entering a building right now. I'm pretty sure she just closed said door behind me now.

"Just a few more steps…" She guides me a bit more into whatever room I am in now. This is so freaky. I can hear the wooden floors squeak a bit beneath my feet. This place has a kind of old dusty smell, like it hasn't been used in a while.

"There! Now, don't take off the blindfold until I say so, alright?"

"Alright. But just so you know, I'm freaking out on the inside."

"It's ok, you'll be fine. Just stay right here." She gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Then her grip lets go and I hear her footsteps walking away. I know she said I'll be fine, but I still can't help but feel like she's just leaving me here to die or something. I keep hearing random footstep like noises until I suddenly hear her voice from father away.

"You can take the blindfold off now." I happily obey, slipping the handkerchief off of my head. My eyes take in my surroundings. It's kind of dark in here. The sun is the only light source, peeking in from a couple windows. There are also a couple holes in the walls. One of which is in such a place that with the sun in the specific place in the sky makes a light shine right on Mitchie. Now it all made sense why she chose today and why at this specific time. So the lighting would be just right.

Mitchie is on some small stage with her acoustic guitar that she must have stored here for this moment. I start to notice that we are in an old coffee shop people use to hang out at when I was younger. They closed it down around six years ago, but couldn't find another use for it, so now it's just kind of rotting away…

"How did you even think of coming here?" I ask curiously. I haven't been here in so long, I almost forgot it exists.

"It just sort of came to me one day. I wanted a small, quiet, secluded place to bring you sometime for this occasion when I remembered this place. Now, enough questions. Let me get to this already before I lose the guts to do it…" She strums a couple chords that echo out nicely through the old coffee shop.

She stops strumming and says "I wrote this for you." before starting to strum her guitar again. She starts singing and I feel the butterflies in my stomach whirling around in a wild frenzy from her beautiful voice with the lyrics meant especially for me. I couldn't help but smile in awe. The song was short, but amazingly sweet. When she was done I clapped as she walked back toward me, her guitar strap going across her front making her guitar hang on her back. Once she got to me, I couldn't help but lean down and meet her lips with mine. It was the perfect moment. One of those moments you thought only happened in movies or on TV, but I was living it.


End file.
